clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Dimension
The Box Dimension, also known as the Teleport World or Portal World, is a special room added during the April Fools Party 2009 that can be accessed through a Portal Box, placing it in an igloo, and then walking over it. The Box Dimension is a permanent room and is a room that is completely covered in boxes and it is surrounded by a purple mist with a box-composed island in the middle. You can also purchase the portal box by clicking on the purple stone sofa in the furniture catalog(Jan.-Feb. 2010) located inside of your igloo. In June 2009, after the Adventure Party 2009, plants were stored in the Box Dimension. They have now been removed. If a penguin who hadn't joined early enough to buy the Box Portal or didn't buy one should want to visit the Box Dimension, he or she would have to go to an igloo with a Box Portal in it and walk towards it. Tour Guide Briefing This place is called the Box Dimension... Naturally, it is filled with boxes... Trivia *If you throw a snowball, it will bounce up and down along the air, going further than originally planned. *Although the portal box is a member item, non-members still have access to the Box Dimension by going through the box portal in a member's igloo. *It's possible that there is zero gravity in the Box Dimension because the boxes with plants can stay in the air without any problem. However, penguins cannot stay in the air. Thus, another likely theory is that the Box Dimension has a lower gravitational pull or that the large platform is the only part of it with gravity *It is unknown where the Box Dimension came from. *Some penguins think that the Box Dimension was based off the video game Super Mario Galaxy. *There is a rumor that if no penguins are standing on the box in the center of the dimension, a new portal will show up. However, this has been confirmed to be false. * It is rumored that Gary created the Box Dimmension *It is the only room which is only accessible through an igloo. *The Box Dimension held all the props from the Adventure Party 2009, which might hint that it may hold other props from other parties. *The Box Dimension has become a storage room that holds decorations from some of the parties. However, as plants from Adventure Party 2009 grew on all the island, it may be possible that those grew there. *There are gaps between the Middle Box and the boxes around it, which means that there is zero gravity in the Box Dimension. *On 13 August 2009, a glitch occured which meant you couldn't move, look at the map, or read the newspaper. *The way the boxes are put together are based off a painting called "The Impossible Staircase", an optical illusion created by the artist M.C. Escher, which showed a staircase built in a logically impossible way. *Many penguins like the current version better *There are sometimes non-member protests in the Box Dimension, because to get there you need to find a member who has a Portal Box in their igloo. *There is a Power Card depicting it. * Penguins have tried to "tip the Box Dimension" before. * An Orange Puffle was discovered here and in the Ski Lodge starting on February 11, 2010. On that same day, all the plants in the Box Dimension also disappeared. * As of February 2010, all the plants have disappeared, and if you wait 15 minutes, an Orange Puffle will fly by in a box. * This may mean that an Orange Puffle will come sometime in the future. SWF *The SWF of the Box Dimension *The music See also *Box Store *April Fools Day 2009 Category:Club Penguin Category:Places